


GuyMaz Drabbles

by OrbManson7



Category: SheZow
Genre: M/M, guymaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots centered around Guy and Maz. Individual warnings are available in each chapter. Almost all chapters are nothing but harmless fluff. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Winter GuyMaz Drabble  
> Pairing: GuyMaz  
> Warnings: Boys kissing~~

 

—  
Guy patted down the snow around the branch that stuck out the side of the snowman. On the opposite side, Maz was pushing rocks into the snowman’s head, giving it a goofy expression.  
”Frosty is looking great,” Guy smiled, taking a step back to admire their handiwork.   
“He just needs a hat,” Maz responded, glancing over at Guy and the stocking cap he had pulled over his ears. Guy stared up and laughed before pulling the cap off and handing it over.  
“If my ears get cold, I’m blaming you,” he remarked.  
Maz reached up and placed the hat atop their snowy friend. He circled back around it, grinning.  
“Perfect,” Guy commented,   
Suddenly, a snowball smashed against Guy’s chest and he jumped back. Maz snickered, ducking behind the snowman to gather up more snow.  
Guy grinned, leaning down to grab a mitt-ful of snow and throwing a snowball as soon as Maz peeked out.  
“Ugh, dude—you got it in my mouth!” Maz complained, wiping the snow out of his face with his glove before tossing another snowball at his best friend.  
Guy dodged it and ran across the yard, bending down to scoop up some snow and turning back to throw it at Maz as he chased after him. Guy tripped forward, diving into the snow before reaching the big oak tree.  
Maz nailed him right in the back with a snowball as he scrambled up and over to the tree.  
Guy leaned against the tree, quickly forming as many snowballs and peeking around the side of the tree to see Maz hiding behind their snowman to do the same. Maz glanced over and ducked behind the snowman again. Guy tossed a snowball his way, but it hit the ground.  
“You gotta do better than that!” Maz shouted, laughing. He shot two snowballs, one right after the other, right at the tree, hoping to hit Guy, but with no luck.  
“Speak for yourself!” Guy mocked, and ran out to throw a bigger snowball. It struck Maz right in the arm, and he slipped and fell back into the snow.  
“Agh!” He cried out, “I’m hit!”  
Guy laughed as he watched Maz dramatically flail around on the ground.  
“Alright, dude,” Guy told him. “You’re gonna get soaked if you stay on the ground.”  
He walked over, the snow crunching loudly as he approached the now-motionless Maz as he stared up at the sky with a grin on his reddened face.  
Guy held out his gloved hand for Maz to take, but he didn’t move.  
“Dude,” Guy repeated. “Come on.”  
Maz lifted his hand, motioning for Guy to come closer.  
His friend merely rolled his eyes and knelt down next to him.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Tell me something,” Maz started, and sat up slowly.  
Guy eyed him, confused. Then Maz reached forward and pushed a handful of snow right down his collar, and he shrieked.  
“AHHH—Dude! Why?!” Guy jumped back, pulling at his coat and trying to get to the snow as it melted against his skin.  
Maz laughed loudly, falling on his back in the snow. Guy grimaced, clambering over to Maz and pushed him down, holding him there as he straddled him.  
“You think that’s funny, Kepler?” He playfully threatened, and Maz looked up at him, still smirking.  
Guy picked up a fistful of snow and threw it in Maz’s face. He squirmed in reaction, trying to wipe it off, but Guy grabbed his wrist.  
“Cold, ain’t it?” Guy grinned. Maz pushed away from him with his free hand, but Guy kept him there.  
He leaned in, pushing his lips to the exposed section of Maz’s neck. Maz jolted, crying out,  
“Ack—dude! Your lips are FREEZING!”  
Guy pulled back, grinning madly before replying,  
“Well, quit squirming and they won’t be for much longer!”  
Maz started to laugh, but Guy’s lips returned to his neck. He gently nipped up to his ear, earning a silent gasp from his best friend. Another moment and he tilted his head to capture Maz’s lips with his own. He felt the younger smile into the kiss before returning it. Closing his eyes, Maz held up his now free hands to wrap around Guy’s collar, pulling him down. When Guy started to part his lips, Maz squirmed and pulled back, letting go of him.  
“Not that I’m not having fun,” Maz whispered sheepishly, “but it’s REALLY cold out here…especially on the ground.”  
Guy sat up, laughing.   
“Don’t laugh at my pain,” Maz whined, pushing at him playfully until he got off.  
—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next three are from some tumblr requests~  
> Here’s the first one… I have no clue who requested this one because they sent it in an ask and I accidentally deleted it, but they wanted something that didn’t actually have Maz, but was shezaz (way to confuse me, btw)  
> Here you go, though… I tried.

  
—  
  
He only agreed to help out his bro because he’d seen his A-game and it was nothing but solid Fs. If he didn’t know Maz so well, he would have long since asked where his continuous confidence even came from. And if he wasn’t aware of Maz’s incredible confidence that stems from seemingly nowhere, he would probably suggest the guy try dating a different species because he was truly out of luck everywhere he went.  
But such was not the case tonight, because Guy was clearly the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and he was actually willing to let his best friend date his super-persona, Shezow.  
“He didn’t necessarily say no…” Guy bit his lip, glancing at the clothes in his hands. He had told Maz he’d help find him a date for his cousin’s birthday party, to which Guy had not been invited and Maz was forced into going. It was one of those things that he would have normally just shrugged off, but Maz was so desperate, and he knew how Maz’s cousin was with always wanting an equal number of co-eds for her princess balls. Guy sighed, tossing the pink clothing on his bed. He was truly the greatest friend in the world.  
He took a breath, quietly letting out a “You go, girl” to transform into Shezow. As he changed, the same thought ran through his head over and over. What if Maz thought it was weird? He hadn’t really considered that and, like he said, Maz did sort of beg him to find ANYONE. That didn’t exclude Shezow, right? He turned around and gazed at his reflection in the mirror across the room. He looked so weird as a girl, especially with the superhero outfit.   
A knock on his door made him jump and he dashed toward the door to hold it closed.  
“Guy? Hey, I can’t find my—”  
Guy pushed the door back, but Kelly squeezed through.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” She remarked, quickly noticing what her brother was wearing.  
“Okay, better question: what do you think you’re wearing??”  
Guy groaned. He really didn’t feel like explaining everything to her, but he replied,  
“Maz needs a date. I thought…maybe I could help?”  
Kelly rolled her eyes,  
“I just had to get the strange brother…”  
She took a step back, giving Guy a quick once-over.  
“You should put your hair up,” she suggested. Guy scrunched his nose,  
“What? Why?”  
Kelly pulled the tie from her own ponytail out, grabbing at her brother’s (or, rather, Shezow’s) hair to put it into a loose ponytail.  
“You’re going for a casual look. This shows that, while you’re still Shezow and always ready for action, you can also have fun and relax.”  
“Relax?” Guy questioned. “I’m going to Tabatha’s birthday ball. With Maz.”  
Kelly scrunched her own nose.  
“At least there’ll be cake?” She tried.  
Guy sighed and turned back to his mirror. Kelly was right. He still looked like normal Shezow, but like she was on vacation, sporting a pink skirt, some purple leggings (stolen from Kelly’s closet), and a pink hoodie, finished off by normal tennis shoes and now a ponytail. It was like Shezow was…human. Real. But then that thought crept back to his mind. Would Maz think this was weird?  
“This isn’t weird, right?” Guy blurted out, spinning around to eye Kelly incredulously. She just scoffed, not even looking at him as she replied,  
“Depends on your definition of weird. But in my book, this would definitely qualify as bizarre.”  
“Ugh,” he groaned. “That’s not helping.”  
“You asked,” Kelly commented with a smirk. She glanced back at him and stepped up next to him.  
“Just don’t think about it too much, Guy,” she offered. “Lord knows Maz doesn’t.”  
Guy sighed, but nodded in reply. She had a point. Maz would appreciate the thought, regardless of the sheer bizzaritude of it all. Or, at least, he hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for vantwinblade. Hopefully, I haven’t let you down! (John & Oliver’s is supposed to be Dave & Buster’s and DRD is supposed to be like DDR, if that much isn’t obvious)  
> I really need to work on the romance factor with these guys…

  
—  
  
The plan itself was flawless. They were going to pretend to be a couple to get into John & Oliver’s, which meant a whopping 50% discount for Valentine’s day, and then they could spend the whole time messing around and playing all the games they wanted at half the price.  
The idea was flawless. The execution and result was where the issues sprouted. Guy was not only going to transform into Shezow to get a discount, he was going to pretend to be dating his best friend. That part didn’t exactly run through his mind when he first suggested it (okay, it did, but he chose to ignore it), but it was too late to turn back now. He parked the she-icle in the parking lot of John & Oliver’s and stepped out. Maz shot him an excited grin and rushed out to walk with him.  
Yep, this was really happening.  
A line was forming out the door as they made their way to the entrance.  
“There sure are a lot of couples here, huh?” Maz commented, looking around. More and more people were parking and walking to the restaurant just like them. Guy touched his hair nervously.  
“Well, that’s Valentine’s for ya,” he told him. They walked up to the front counter, where John and Oliver were taking everyone to their seats for the special event.  
The man behind the counter gasped as they walked in.  
“Shezow?” He guessed, and then smiled warmly. “It’s Shezow! In MY restaraunt!”  
Oliver turned around, shouting to his brother,  
“John, come here!”  
John and Oliver both smiled and greeted Shezow.  
“It’s such an honor to have you here, Shezow!” John grinned.  
Guy glanced around at all the people that were now staring at him. He quickly cleared his throat, speaking in his Shezow voice to reply,  
“Oh, gee…thanks! But, uhh…” He turned back to Maz, who seemed completely unaware of their current situation. He elbowed him, and Maz shrugged back at Shezow, unsure what to do.  
“Uhm,” Guy tried again, “but we were just here to—”  
John and Oliver both broke into chuckles,  
“Oh, no, no, no! Shezow, you have single-handedly saved this city, protected this fine establishment, and even rescued poor John over here,” Oliver pulled his brother into a side hug. They motioned toward the dining room, already filling up with customers. The men escorted the two to a nice table.   
“The least we could do is let our favorite hero enjoy our restaurant free of charge!” Oliver added.  
Guy and Maz stared up at them in disbelief,  
“Seriously?”  
“Really?”  
John and Oliver both laughed, and John grinned.  
“You bet!” He replied. “You and your boyfriend enjoy yourselves, alright?”  
Guy froze.   
“Wh—” he looked over at Maz. “R-right. Uhh, thanks!”  
The two men smiled and made their way back to the other customers.  
Maz sat down, smiling.  
“How sweet is this?” He remarked, “Free games, dude!”  
Guy grinned right back at him,  
“I know, right? This is even better than we planned!”  
Shrugging off the weirdness, Guy laughed as Maz pumped his fist in the air.  
—  
“Alright,” Guy exclaimed, stepping onto the platform. “Let’s do this!”  
Maz jumped onto the platform and slid his card in the machine.   
“Prepare for your ultimate defeat, Shezow!” Maz laughed, pressing the start button.  
The platform rattled beneath their feet and the colorful arrows lit up.  
“Ha, in your dreams!” Guy remarked, stomping on the arrows to select a song.  
Just as he chose one, a voice sounded behind him.  
“Hey, look! Shezow is playing DRD!”  
Guy looked over his shoulder, noticing the gathering people.  
“I want to play with her next!”  
“Ooh! Me, too!”  
Guy bit his lip, trying to focus on the game. He glanced over at Maz, only to see someone pull him off the platform.  
“Uh-oh,” Maz muttered.  
“Hey!” Guy shouted. A girl pulled at Maz, trying to get up on the platform herself.  
“Ooh, let me try!” She called out.  
Maz frowned, giving Guy a look of confusion. He sighed, but another customer tried to get up on the platform, too.  
“Uhh, wait,” Guy yelled, but the two customers struggled, ruining his game and the crowd forming made it hard to see his best friend.  
“Maz?” He called out, but he couldn’t find him.  
“Hey! Get off!” A third rowdy customer shouted, pulling at the two pushing at each other already.  
“No way! I called it first!”  
“Back off!”  
“Move!”  
Guy groaned, growing tired of the nonsense. He turned back toward the stupid crowd.  
He took a deep breath, and then, in his most convincing Shezow voice, he blurted out,  
“SHUT UP!”  
The arcade floor quickly grew quiet, and he glanced around again for Maz.  
Guy shouted,  
“Now, listen! I…” He bit his lip, still looking around for his best friend. “I am on a date with a really cool guy and if you don’t leave us alone RIGHT NOW…”  
He saw Maz attempting to squeeze out of the crowd.  
“You’ll be sorry,” Guy finished lamely. Maz grinned as he escaped and stepped toward his best friend.  
A few of the customers started to turn back, muttering “geez” and “sorry” as they returned to their own games. John and Oliver made their way over, finally, belting out,  
“Alright, alright, move along now. You heard Shezow! Give them some space.”  
Guy sighed in relief as the crowd gradually dissipated and Maz folded his arms over his chest.  
“You okay?” Guy asked earnestly.  
Maz looked down, not saying anything.  
Guy leaned forward, trying to look him in the eye.  
“Maz?”  
Maz gave him a quick smile, pushing Guy away playfully.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”  
Guy grinned back and hopped back on the DRD platform, the game over screen flashing in front of him.  
“How about we try this again?” He offered. Maz laughed, stepping onto the platform again, replying,  
“You know I’m just gonna beat your score—”  
“Oh, you talk big, Maz,” Guy told him, “but do you got the skills to back it up?”  
—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s the “first kiss” for Squigs! Fingers crossed that it’s good enough for one of the beautiful trio who grace me so kindly with their likes and reblogs and incredible ideas. Here goes nothing~~

  
—  
  
A first kiss is always deemed so significant in a person’s life, and yet, if that kiss isn’t with a person you expect, it becomes more of a daunting thought than a nice memory. However, this time around, it was a bit of both.

First of all, it was an accident. But it lasted long enough to be considered real, and no matter how many times Guy tried to convince himself otherwise, his brain seemed to always know better. That was most certainly his first kiss. There was no way of getting around it. Any other lip contact that dare occur later will always be second, and therefore—by some apparent law—would always be less significant. And that’s probably what bothered him the most.

A younger Guy and Maz were headed to the beach that fateful afternoon. Having just turned 11, Maz received a brand new pair of rollerblades for his birthday and Guy insisted he give them a good test drive. They turned down Broadway Drive, helmets gleaming in the sunlight, and Guy jumped off the sidewalk and into the street. Maz attempted to copy his cool move, but only managed to trip and land on his knees. Guy turned back, holding out a hand to help him up.  
“It’s just these new skates,” Maz defended quickly.   
Guy laughed,  
“Yeah, sure,” he jabbed playfully. He pulled Maz to his feet. Maz steadied himself and they took off again down the street.  
Guy glanced over as the beachfront came into view. It wasn’t too crowded for a Saturday, and he grinned.  
Hopping back onto the sidewalk, he paused to turn back. He watched expectedly as Maz moved to jump the curb, and slammed his skate right into the sidewalk. Guy quickly shot out his arms, catching his friend before he fell again.  
“Whoa,” Maz breathed, pushing himself back up. “That was close!”  
Guy rolled his eyes.  
“We’re almost there. Come on!” He told him, pushing off and darting toward the wooden walkway that led down to the beach.  
Maz followed right behind him. Guy grabbed the edge of the handrail to whirl himself around and glide down the walkway. Maz grabbed onto the railing, but his hand slipped and caught the string of lights taped haphazardly along the handrail. The lights snapped out of place and unravelled as Maz propelled down the walkway after Guy.  
“Whoa!” Maz shouted, pulling at the lights as they continued to come out. He looked up to see an older lady passing by and he tried to move away, but that only caused him to flip around, now tangling his arm in the undone string of lights. Now, he was racing backwards down the walkway. Guy peered over his shoulder as Maz yelped, and his eyes widened.  
“Maz, what are you—” was all he got out before his friend crashed right into him and they both tumbled down the remaining length of the walkway onto the sidewalk below.  
Guy felt the back of his helmet connect with the cement, and then he felt Maz fall on top of him with an “ouch,” and next he got a weird, oddly-cold feeling of something against his lips. His eyes shot open, and that was when the realization had struck him.  
It was an accident. If that hadn’t happened, he totally would have had his first kiss with a girl. Guy was sure of it.  
But after at least five seconds of this weird, mashed-up lip contact, Maz realized he was seriously stuck and moved down to at least somewhat-disconnect them.  
“Dude,” Maz gasped out, pushing his arm up to pull at the tangled string of lights now encasing the two boys. Those darn lights are hard enough to untangle without anyone stuck inside them…  
Guy wasn’t really sure what to do. His mind was still processing what would later be keeping him up for a ridiculous amount of time at night, and that left Maz to struggle aimlessly alone.  
“Duuude,” Maz complained, pulling away a strand of lights to allow him to sit up. Guy blinked.  
“Dude,” he finally remarked, “that just happened.”  
Maz chuckled, pulling away more lights from around his arm, only to find the end of one set of the lights.  
“I know, man,” he replied. “That was a sick wipeout!”  
Guy sat up, giving Maz a confused stare. Maz pulled the end of the lights over his head, freeing himself from the bind that was still around Guy.  
“Ah, shoot,” Maz whined. “It’s stuck in my new wheels!”  
The strand he pulled on was tangled tightly around his skate, jamming the wheels. Guy shook his head, pulling the lights away from himself. If Maz was going to ignore the obvious, then that’s what he would do, too. Guy freed himself from the lights, shuffling out of them and getting to his feet. Maz continued to pull at the string of lights caught in his wheels, and Guy leaned down, saying,  
“Here, let me try.”  
He knelt down and tugged at the lights, completely unaware of the intense shade of red his friend’s face had started to turn.  
—


End file.
